Fruits Basket: September 11th, 2001
by Chiako Neko
Summary: "Alright! Now we can go into the big city!" Shigure said, grabbing a stack off papers of the desk. "Good, now, lets get the hell outta here..." Kyo sighed. "Kyo-kun? Is something bothering you? You seem really...uneasy..." Tohru blinked. Kyo sighed, looking to the south tower, "I just feel as if something really bad is going to happen..." September 11, 2001. WTC 1, 8:40 A.M
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE:**

* * *

"Alright my lovely little friends!" Shigure babbled as he quickly entered the room. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Hatori all looked up at him. "I've decided we're going on a trip to America! but not just anywhere, To New York City!" Everyone exchanged glances for a moment. "You don't expect me to drive, do you?" Hatori narrowed his eyes at the dog. He laughed nervously, "Why, uh, of course not Hari..."He sweatdropped. Hatori sighed, "you just want to get away from your editor again..." Shigure laughed, 'No! not this time! I have to get some papers from the World Trade Center! They're needed for one of my novels. Alas, I can't make the trip in one day! so! I've decided we're staying for a week!" he looked over to Kyo, Yuki, Haru, and Tohru then pointed. "You're all coming to!"

"Whatever..." Kyo and Yuki said in unison, ignoring each other.

"As long as i can bring Rin..." Haru said blankly.

Tohru started freaking out a bit... "Oh no! I couldn't possibly! After our trip to the hot springs! And to the Sohma lake house! And lets not forget the beach! Plus a trip like that must be expensive! and I mean-!"

Shigure came over and hushed her by placing his finger over her lips, 'You worry too much about others...we never get a chance to go out like this...so why don't you just come with us? key?" he lightly smiled at her.

She blinked and looked down sighing some, "Okay...as long as it makes everyone Happy..." She lifted her head and smiled her well know smile.

"Alright, we'll be leaving tomorrow morning, so get packed up!" With that Shigure went upstairs. Hatori sighed, "I'll be here in the morning at 5...i'll take you to the airport..." he pushed himself up, "Haru, I'll get Rin and bring her here..." Haru nodded, "Thanks Hatori, and I'm already packed, so I don't need anything..." Hatori nodded and walked out the door.

"You mean to tell me you already knew what was going on?" Kyo started at Hatsuharu.

"Yes, However, I got lost for 6 days right after he told me, and i wandered around in a deep despair of darkness all that time until about noon today...then I got packed and headed over here...forgetting to tell anyone about it..." he explained, looking up into the distance.

Everyone sweatdroped before Kyo said in response, "Yea, like I'd believe that! That damn dog just told you to keep your mouth shut!"

"No, that's not it at all..." Haru said back.

Then Yuki spoke up, "He's probably telling the truth...he would have at least told Rin, Baka Neko..." Kyo gave him the death glare. "Damn rat..."

"Oh! Kyo-kun?" Tohru put her hands together. "Hnm?" He turned to face her. "Do you want me to pack for you?" She smiled. Kyo blinked a few time, "Eh...no, I can do it myself..." Tohru continued to smile, "Okay!, and you Yuki?"He looked up at her, "no, I'm okay" he smiled at her.

"Alright, I'm going to go pack!" She stood up and went upstairs, leaving Yuki, Kyo and Haru alone downstairs. not long after the three did the same. They all went to bed shortly after...however, Kyo felt uneasy about going...he had this feeling that something really bad was going to happen...he sat up in his bed and looked at the calendar. It said September 9th, 2001. 'So, we won't be in America until late tommorow...and on Tuesday(September 11th), we have to go to The World Trade Center in the morning...i wonder what I think is going to happen?' he sighed. 'more than likely my imagination...' He turned out the light...thinking maybe a good nights sleep would make this feeling go away...

* * *

**A/N:**** Hey there Guys! I had this idea the other day...so, in honor of the 11th anniversary of September 11th, 200l...I give you, Fruits Basket: September 11th, 2001! Hope you guys will continue to read and enjoy! **


	2. The Twin Towers

**CHAPTER 1:**

* * *

Tohru gazed out the window at the glowing city below her...the lights, the buildings, the everything! She had never seen such a beautiful sight...Hatori had taken them to the airport from Shigures house and from there they left about 3:00 A.M. in their time...in New York, it was now 3:00 A.M. Everyone had agreed to go to sleep at about three hours ago...trying to avoid a jet lag. Tohru, however, wanted to see the shinning city...Kyo was next to her, awake but not moving. He was unable to sleep...not with this horrible feeling something horrible was going to happen...He sat up sighing some. Tohru heard him sit up in his seat and turned away from the window. "Kyo-kun? you can't sleep, can you?"

He put his hands over his eyes, "No...sadly, I can't..."

Tohru lightly smiled...she was tired to, but she wasn't going to sleep as long as Kyo was awake. "well, maybe you just need to rest for a while..." she suggested.

"I guess..." Kyo looked up to the top of the plane. Riding in these airplanes always made him uneasy...cats are not ment to fly for reasons...sure, they like being in high places...but this was a little extreme.

"I think we'll be landing soon anyway..." Tohru yawned.

"maybe you should get some sleep...we have to go to the World Trade Center in the morning..." he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh no...I can't leave you up all alone...plus! I was sight-seeing from the sky!" she said quietly, but excitedly as she pointed out the window to the city.

Kyo looked out the window as well, looking at the big city. "American city...nice..." He said to himself.

"I wonder where the World Trade Center is..." Tohru said, scanning the ground.

Kyo slightly chuckled, "That's an easy one...look for two towers that look almost identical..."

After getting this information, Tohru located them almost the same instant. "Oh! They're like twins!" She laughed.

"well, they are called the twin towers..." Kyo lightly hit her shoulder.

"Hey, where did you learn that?" Tohru looked up at him.

"It's this magical thing called 'Google'...you should try it sometime..." Kyo smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I wonder what its like to be on the top of that building..." Tohru pondered.

"You'd be scared..." Kyo said, sitting back into his chair.

"No! I promise a wouldn't be!" She started to ramble on.

"Heh...calm down...I have no plans on going anywhere past the floor we have to go on..." Kyo told her, even know in a way he would like to go up there with her.

"Oh okay..." she yawned again looking down to the floor.

"What's wrong now?" He sighed, watching her sit back up.

"Nothing really...I just wish mom could be here with us..."

Kyo felt his guilt bubble back up inside him. "Uh, yea..." was all he could answer. He felt as if it was his fault she was dead...he could have saved her...he looked down at his red and tan beads and thought, 'I couldn't save her because of the damn curse!'

Tohru quickly was off to another topic though, "so, what do you think it will be like in there?"

Kyo blinked, trying to pull his thoughts back together to answer, "I don't know...a bunch of people at a bunch of desks doing a ton of paperwork..."

Tohru laughed, "I thought they would be different people from all over the world trading stuff!" She finished with a bright smile.

Kyo laughed at her silly idea, "that's stupid...ya know that?" He put his fist on top of her head.

"He-hey! Ow!" Tohru complained, still laughing.

She had a smile that burned away anything but happiness inside Kyo...for quite awhile, when she said his name, it always had a speical ring to it...one that made Him happy she said it...but he always said he didn't love her...even know deep down inside he did. "You need to toughen up some" He told her smiling.

She was still laughing, "I do! Don't I?"

Kyo reached under his seat and pulled out a black backpack, "yea, you do..." He unzipped the bag and started to dig around inside.

"Kyo-kun? You did do your homework last night, right?"She blinkled.

Kyo quickly looked up at her, "Of course I did! What do you think I was doing locked in my room yesterday? Making plans to hijack The plane?!"

Tohru sweatdroped, "that would be terrible!"

Kyo sighed, "but yea, I'm just getting something to snack on..." He pulled a small cooler from the bag and opened it. Inside there were about 6 little onigiri's. "I grabbed them before we left...they would have went bad if I hadn't of brought them anyway..." he explained.

Tohru looked at them and smiled, "there the ones I made for you the other night..." She had brought him the onigiri's when he was alone on the roof.

Kyo blushed, "Yea...I just didn't want them to go to waste..."

Tohru leaned over and hugged his arm, even though she wanted to hug him completely. "Thanks Kyo-kun..."

He blushed harder, "It's no problem..." He looked out the window again, seeing the city get farther away. Before he knew it though, Tohru had fallen asleep leaning on him. When he realized it, he smiled, "I knew you were tired..." He closed the cooler, attempting not to make too much noise. Putting them back into his bag, he lightly tossed it on the floor and pushed it under the seat with his foot. Tohru never made a sound and Kyo watched her sleep for a few minutes. He looked over to Rin and Hatsuharu...both still asleep in there seats. Haru still had his arm wrapped around Rin when he fell sleep. Kyo rolled his eyes a little, thinking it was kinda funny. He couldn't tell if Yuki and Shigure were awake or not due to the fact they were sitting in the seats in front of them. He sighed, Tohru had the seat by the window so he didn't really have much to do. Leaning back in his chair some, he closed his eyes and slept some before the plane landed about a half an hour later...

* * *

Kyo dragged himself out of the bed and walked into the hotels kitchen. He looked ut the clock. "It's already six in the morning..." He sighed. Yuki was asleep on one of the two beds and Haru was on the couch. Rin and Tohru were in a separate room...just like Shigure had his own room. A new though dawned upon him...he had to wake them up...Kyo walked over to the bed and evily thought, 'how can I wake him up?' Yuki rolled over on the bed. Kyo got a glass of ice-cold water. He knew if he didn't wake Yuki up the right way, the would never get to the World Trade Center on time. He walked back to the bed, making sure he had enough room to escape if he must. Kyo splashed the cold water all over Yuki and yelled, "Get the hell outta bed you damn rat! we're late!"

Yuki jumped out of the bed in shock before noticing Kyo, "Baka neko! I know you didn't just do that!" Yuki yelled with his soft voice.

"What are you gonna do about it?! you damn rat!" Kyo yelled back.

Hatsuharu was awake now, sitting up rubbing one of his eyes, "Whats going on?" Both Kyo and Yuki turned and looked at him.

"It's nothing Haru..." Yuki says, walking over to his suitcase.

"I guess you're fine with what I did then?" Kyo eyed him.

"No, but Karma's a Bitch..." Yuki got his new, dry clothes and went into the bathroom. Kyo was a bit surprised Yuki had said that to him.

"Damn Kyo...you had to have really pissed him off..." Haru said, yawning a bit.

"I through ice-cold water on him...what do you expect?"

Haru looked at him surprised, "You what?"

Kyo met his gaze, "Yea, he might kick my ass later..."

Haru let out a small laugh, "I'll say...good luck..."

"Thanks" Kyo said, getting his stuff out of his bag.

Kyo got dressed after Yuki came out. Most of the morning went without conversation. Then a knock sounded from the door.

"I'll get it..." Haru got up, going to the door and answering it. "Hello Shigure-Sensei..." he bowed.

"Morning Hatsuharu-kun, I see you all are up this morning." He peeked into the still dark room.

"We are getting there..." Haru told him.

"well, just be ready by 6:45...we'll be leaving for the World Trade Center then. We have to be there by Seven..." Shigure told him.

"Gotcha..." Haru said, closing the door.

Shigure sighed, "alright..." He walked down to the next room and knocked on the door.

Tohru answered, already dressed and ready to go. "Oh, good morning Shigure-san!" She smiled at him.

Shigure smiled at her, "Good morning to you as well, Tohru-kun! Is Isuzu up?"

Tohru looked into the dim room, "Yes but-" She was cut of as the sound of glass breaking followed by Rin's slight cursing. Tohru Sweatdroped, "S-she's not really awake yet..."

Shigure sighed, "At least I know it's not just my house..."

"Do what?" Tohru looked up at im.

"Oh nothing..." he smiled, "Just make sure to be ready about 6:45...we gotta be at the World Trade Center at Seven..."

Tohru nodded, "Alright! We'll be ready!" She closed the door and yawned.

"Is he gone?" Rin walked out into the room.

"Yes, I'm glad to see you dressed...he said we have to leave in 15 minutes..."

"Already? damn...I wonder what he has planned for later...making us leave so early...we haven't even been here for more than 3 hours!" Rin complained as she put her shoes on.

"Your guess is as good as mine Isuzu-san..." Tohru yawn again.

"You didn't sleep well last night, did you?" Rin asked her.

Tohru lightly smiled as shook her head, "No, not completely...I wanted to see New York first..."

Rin sighed, "I thought you were joking..."

"Oh well...little late to worry about that now!" Tohru said as she finished getting ready.

* * *

**7:30 A.M. September 11th, 2001:**

"Come on guys! we're already late!" Shigure told them as they walked down the sidewalk. "Just a few more blocks and we'll be there!"

"This is about stupid...why couldn't we just come back later?" Kyo responded to him.

"Maybe if you would have slept last night..." Shigure smirked at him.

Kyo blushed and looked up, "Damn dog..."

Yuki glared at him, he and Shigure had listened in last night. Personaly, Yuki was pissed about him and Tohru in the first place! How obvious can they make it? Even if Kyo said he didn't like her, his actions prove otherwise.

Hatsuharu was chatting with Rin behind them all, "So, what do you think about this place? its pretty isn't it?"

Rin's only response was, "It feels as if I'm breathing in smog..."

"That because you probably are..." Haru sweatdroped.

Tohru was walking next to Kyo spaced out. She was completely amazed by the city, but she never said anything. Not until the were under the Shadow on the twin towers. "Oh my..." She looked up at them.

"We're here!" Shigure called to them, getting everyone's attention. "But before we head in, I need to talk to Rin and Haru real quick." He signaled the two over to him.

Yuki was standing next to Shigure at the time, "what do you need them for?"

"you'll see..." he said as Rin and Haru came over to them.

Kyo and Tohru remained standing in the same spot. Tohru was thinking to herself, 'Oh mom...it's so big! I really do wonder what it's like to be on the top floor...'

An autumn breeze blew by...but it carried a voice to Tohru, "Sometimes it not always smart to be on the top..." it was Kyoko Honda's voice.

"M-mom?!" Tohru said out load, shocked that she had heard her mother's voice.

Kyo looked at her, "What's the matter?" He hadn't heard exacally what she had said, but he knew she was surprised about something...

"Oh, uh..." Tohru looked at him, "It's nothing...I just thought I saw something..." She didn't want to worry him.

He blinked, "Oh, alright then...lets go over with everyone else..." he nodded over in the direction of Shigure, Haru, Yuki, and Rin.

"okay!" Tohru smiled and the two got over there in time to hear Shigure starting to talk to Rin and Haru.

"Alright you two," Shigure said, looking at Rin and Haru, "I need you to do me a favor..."

"Like what?" Rin stepped forward.

"I need you two to go over into the South tower and get some different papers for me." He told them.

"What? No way! me and Har-!" Rin started, but Haru cut her off.

"We'll go do it for you Shigure-sensei...what floor do we need to go on?"

" The 80th floor" He answered.

"You wanna meet us back down here later?" Haru asked.

"That works, that'll be a least an hour from now though..."

"Okay, we'll be back in about an hour..." Haru walked away, heading to the south tower.

"Haru! wait! I said that for a..." She ran after Hatsuharu, pretty pissed at what he had done.

Yuki looked at Shigure confused, "Why did you sent them alone?"

"Because, Haru wanted it that way...plus, I don't trust Kyo and Tohru to do it..." They looked over to the two whom were minding their own buisness.

"Gotta problem?" Kyo asked them.

"No..." Both Shigure and Yuki answered.

"Well, lets head on inside!" Shigure said, walking toward the entrance.

Kyo forced himself forward...something still didn't feel right...but what could it be? He looked over to Tohru who was smiling happily. He smiled, "What are you so happy about?"

Tohru looked up at him, "Just that we're all spending time together...its so amazing coming to America like this...I almost wish I could live here!" She laughed.

Kyo shook his head, "i bet you do...In a way, I do to..." he added in his mind, 'but I feel unwelcome and unsafe here...'

* * *

**8:00 A.M. September 11th, 2001**

Little did they know that in less than an hour, there lives would change forever...


	3. Flight 11

**CHAPTER 2:**

* * *

Haru sighed. Rin was giving him a hard time about going to do Shigure's work. They passed a fountain with a golden globe. He looked at it and decided to distract her. "Hey Rin...they have good design here don't they." He stopped in front of it.

"What are you talking about?" She looked at it. The sun reflected from it, causing her to wince. "Oh, yea...I guess its pretty..."

"Wanna take a picture?" he looked at her and smiled, pulling a disposable camera out from his pocket.

Rin sighed, "Why did you bring that?"

"What? I can't capture these wonderful moments we have together?" He stepped closer to her. "Come on...just take one with me..."

"So Akito can see it and use it against you? No way..." She turned away from him.

"Rin...don't be so stubborn..." He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. "we don't have a signal picture together..."

Rin shook her head, "Fine..." Her hair was short due to Akito...but she told everyone she had cut it. It had finally grown back down to her shoulders though.

He nodded, "Just wait here a sec..." He went over to a man sitting on a nearby bench. "Excuse me sir, can you take a quick picture of me and my girlfriend?"

The man smiled at him, and looked at Rin. "Sure, You guys tourist?"

Haru nodded, "Sorta...we came here with family. Decided to sight see as well..." The two of them headed over to fountain.

Rin saw them coming, "What took so long?" She looked at the man. He was dressed in a suit and had brown hair. "Who is he?"

"Be polite Rin..." Haru said. "This is the nice man who agreed to take our picture..."

The man smiled at her, "It's nice to meet you Ms. Rin" He held out his hand to her.

She blinked at first then shook his hand in hello, "You to, mr.?"

"Oh! I'm Frank Kinky..." He told them.

Haru and Rin bowed to him, "It's nice to meet you, Kinky-san..."

He laughed a little, "First time anyone has called me that! So i take it you guys are from Japan?"

Haru nodded, "Yes"

"Well, Welcome to New York!" he said, getting ready to take the picture.

Haru smiled, "Thanks" And him and Rin got in front of the fountain. Haru wrapped his arm around Rin. Both of them smiled.

"Alright, in 3...2...1..." The camera clicked as Frank took the picture. "There you guys go!" he smiled.

"Glad that's over..." Rin sighed, looking at the fountain again.

Frank handed the camera beck to Haru, "Doesn't like pictures, does she?"

Haru blinked, "No...not one bit..."

Frank laughed, "well, I better head into work...you guys enjoy New York!" He waved his goodbye, heading toward the North Tower.

"What a nice man..." Haru commented, waving back to him.

Rin stayed silent for a few minutes, "Come on...let's go get Shigure-san's papers..."

The two of them continued to the South tower.

* * *

Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure walked into the World Trade Center 1. It was filled was people, but it was a sight to behold. The stained glass windows made everything beautiful!

Tohru's eyes dazzled, "Oh wow! Yuki-kun! you were right!" She looked over to him.

He smiled at her, "It's really no problem Tohru...I only told you it would be pretty..."

Kyo rolled his eyes...as soon as they got up on their floor, the only thing that will be interesting to look out is the ground..."What floor do we have to go to anyway?" he asked.

"The 92nd floor" Shigure replied to him.

"Damn...did you tell your friend to make it so high?" Kyo glared at him.

"Relax, relax...Just be glad you don't have to climb stairs..." Shigure taunted him, "thank god for elevators!"

"Oh! That's right! We have elevators!" Tohru said smiling.

"Better they do, who would climb all those stairs everyday?" Yuki said his input.

"Some people have to..." She sighed.

All three of them looked at her silently.

"Honda-san? Are you telling me you climb stairs every signal day at work?" Yuki asked, cocking his head to the side.

She sweatdroped, "N-No! No! I had to when the elevators broke a few weeks ago..."

"At least it wasn't a million flights of stairs!" Shigure sang,walking toward the escalators.

The four of them remained silent as they went up on the moving steps. Shigure and Yuki were dressed up in suits, while Kyo and Tohru came in their school uniforms. Either way though, they all felt out of place...Kyo knew he was out of place...he could feel the people watching him...lucky for him, he didn't care. When the reached the second floor, the walked over and waited for the elevators.

Shigure then turned around and faced the young adults, almost out of highschool. "Alright my friends!" He got their attention, "I know this will be hard for us, but after this point, we must remain quite. The people upstairs are hard at work, so let's be good visitors and be respectful."

Kyo sighed, "Whatever..."

Shigure went over and pressed the "up" button for the elevator. They waited for quite a while before it had come back down filled with people. Kyo suddenly looked around at the people also waiting for the elevator and sighed, 'oh great...' As once again, he was reminded of the curse. They decided it would be best to go in the back of the small space and try to avoid and girls...including Tohru. After a while though, the elevator slowly emptied, and The finally reached the 92nd floor.

**Time: 8:30 A.M.**

"That took longer than I expected..." Shigure Said as he walked out of that contraption.

"I'm Just glad no one transformed..." Yuki said, mainly looking at Kyo with every word he spoke.

"Poor Tohru-kun had to cover for us!" Shigure started whining. "She was all alone talking to all those pretty young lady's!" Fake tears streamed down his eyes.

"Shut up! Damn perverted dog..." Kyo said, rather loudly.

"Baka Neko, you be more quite...these people are trying to work." Yuki pointed out the people doing their daily office work. Some we're up greeting each other before gearing into the day, others had already gotten started with phone calls and paperwork at their desks. Either way, everyone was busy.

Kyo looked at Tohru, "See? I win..."

She laughed, thinking back to their conversation on the aircraft. "Ah yes! You do Kyo-kun!"

Kyo smiled with her, but it faded way pretty fast. "Come on, lets just get this paperwork and get outta her..." he walked over next to Shigure, "Where are the paper's?"

"Over on his desk..." He pointed to a desk in the corner. It was covered in papers. "And as you can see, Nick-chan doesn't organize very well..." he led the way over to the desk, looking at the mess. "Ahh...Nick-chan, you're still as messy as me..." He laughed at himself as he started looking through the mountain of papers.

Tohru walked over to the window and looked outside. A big smile formed on her face, "Kyo-kun! Look! it's the Statue of Liberty!" She pointed to a sea green statue on a lonly little island on the ocean.

Kyo walked up behind her, "Yep, You get a good view from up here..."

"You sure do!" She smiled at him, but he didn't smile back. He was too lost in thought.

Yuki was standing a few feet away, also gazing out the window. Seven minutes slowly slipped by as Shigure looked for the papers...Even one of Nick's Co-workers came over to help him look for them. But honestly, they were both looking through Nick's personal notes and pictures. After all, both of them kept laughing.

Finally, Shigure turned to the teenagers, "Ah! finally, I found them!"

"About time..." Yuki turned and faced him.

"Alright! Now we can go into the big city!" Shigure said, grabbing a stack off papers of the desk.

"Good, now, let's get the hell outta here..." Kyo sighed.

"Kyo-kun? Is something bothering you? You seem really...uneasy..." Tohru blinked.

Kyo sighed, looking to the south tower, "I just feel as if something really bad is going to happen..."

**Time: 8:40 A.M:**

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asks him.

"Oh nothing..." Kyo turned away from him.

Shigure Laughed, "Oh Kyonkich! You and your superstitions!"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled at him, causing everyone to look up at him.

"Good job, Kyon-Kyon..." Shigure taunted while smirking.

"Damn dog..." he turned to the window again. "can we go now?"

"In a few minutes..." Shigure snickered, him and Nick's Co-worker still looking through his photos...

"Hey Kyo-kun! Yuki-Kun! look, you can see the Sky really well!" Tohru smiled at the two of them.

Yuki looked up at the blue sky filled with fluffy white clouds, "Hmm, yes, it is rather a beautiful day...not to hot, not to cold..." Him and Tohru started talking.

"Dammit..." Kyo said to himself.

Tohru and Yuki spent a few more minutes looking out the window before walking over to Shigure and Kyo. The Co-worker had left to do her own work again.

**Time: 8:45 A.M...**

"Shigure-san? Are you ready to go yet?" Tohru asked him sweetly.

"Okay, okay...lets go..." He smiled at her.

Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru started walking back to the elevator, but Kyo stayed by the desk.

"Kyo? You coming?"" Shigure peeked back at him.

Kyo didn't hear him though...he was focused on a sound that was getting louder each passing second.

"Wha-what is it?!" Tohru said.

Kyo's eyes widened, realizing what that sound was. He spun around just in time to see an oncoming aircraft. "**GET DOWN!"** He yelled, dropping down to the ground. As did everyone on the 92nd floor.

A loud, exploding blast sounded that was heard from blocks away. The whole North Tower shook. So hard the lobby windows downstairs broke...Debre landed blocks away, and fire was seen. The attack has begun...

* * *

In the South Tower, A loud explosion was heard. it was so loud, and so close, the South Tower shook as well. Rin and Haru, now on the 80th floor, saw the plane slam into the North Tower. Both were frozen...watching the burning building...they had a front row seat...

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_"Hey do you here something?" Rin had said to Hatsuharu as the walked out of the elevator._

_They were hearing the airplane...and both of them got to the window just in time to see Flight 11 crash into the World Trade Center 1...The flames looked like they were going to engulf them both...fear entered both of their eyes..._

_"Oh my god..." both of the said._

After a few minutes, Haru said one thing, "Holy Shit..."

"Wa-was that a plane?!" Rin said, still shocked that it happened.

"I think so..." Haru looked up to where it hit. "That's about 10 or 15 stories above us...Do you know what floor they were going on?"

Rin;s face went pale, "I-I'm not completely sure...but...i thought they said something about going to the..." she looked back up at the burning building, "The 92nd floor..."

Haru's heart dropped, "I feel as if my best friend just died..."

"Hey! you know Shigure! maybe they're-no...they're probroly fine!" She couldn't tell him they were, she couldn't guarantee that they were even alive...

"I know...This is just...such a terrible accident...lets just...lets go..." he said, speedily walking away from the window.

Rin followed silently she blinked when he went toward the stairs, "Where are you going?"

"Just come on...I don't wanna explain...besides, you really want to get on that crowded elevator again?" He looked at her.

She made a face, but he had a point, So she decided not to argue and followed him down the flights of stairs. People were using them to go up and get a better view of the plane crash. Rin kept her thoughts to herself.'who would want to see something so tragic...' They continued slowly downstairs, hoping their friends and family were alive and well...

**8:50 A.M. September 11th, 2001**

They soon will find out this was no accident...

* * *

**A/N:**** As you all well know, today was the 11th anniversary of 9/11...I honor everyone who died that day...the hero's and victims...Just remember them... because they fought for their country...Thank you, please read and review...(I will continue this even though 9/11 is over...)  
**


	4. Not An Accident

**CHAPTER 3:**

* * *

Tohru lifted her head slowly, her ears were ringing so loud she couldn't think. She coughed, her eyes watering. All the flames and smoke...it was choking her. She looked to her left and saw a hole in the wall that was still burning. She had no idea what hit them...she just heard some loud noise before Kyo yelled at them. Her arms were burnt, and she didn't even know how that happened. "Kyo-Kun? Yuki-kun?! Shigure-san!" She said, as loud as she could without wasting too much breath. She started crawling around, 'I can't lose them! They're all I have left...'

Not to far away, Kyo opened his eyes, the taste of blood in his mouth. He tried to get up, but something was pinning him down. He turned to look, "Ah Hell no..."

"Kyo-Kun?!" Tohru said, starring in Shock. He had blood running from a cut on his head, not to mention he was burnt. To top it all off, he was being pinned down from his waist down by a part of the wing of the airplane...He was one of the closest to the crash.

"Don't just stand there! help me get this off of me!" He coughed.

Tohru rushed over to him, trying not to cry. As fast as she could, she tried to get the plane piece off of him, but failed. "K-Kyo-kun! I-I can't move it!" She coughed again, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Just-" He coughed as the smoke thickened, "Get outta here! Forget about me and go!"

Yuki suddenly crawled up behind them, "What are you two doing? we have to get out of here!" His side was burnt pretty badly.

"I-I can't Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun is stuck!" She turned back and sobbed more.

The fire was getting closer to them each moment the sat there. The temperature rising higher and higher.

Kyo hated this...but he could think of only one way out of this. "Tohru-kun...I want you to hug me..."

Both Yuki and Tohru looked at him surprised, "You're joking right?" Yuki said.

"No dammit! just do it!" He yelled.

Tohru did as he said, and he transformed into a cat. She quickly pulled him out of the death trap. Yuki grabbed his clothes, and as soon as he did, the chunk of metal made a boom like noise as it flopped on the floor, crushing anything in the way. They all just stared a moment before anyone spoke.

"well, that was close..." Yuki said.

"No duh, damn rat..." Kyo spat, looking away.

"where are we?" Tohru said, holding Kyo tightly.

"The 90th floor..." Yuki said, looking down.

"wait, what? that's not even possible..." Kyo said in disbelief.

"Apparently, the floor collapsed...that's the only possible way we could have gotten here...just look up" Yuki told them, though he was trying to hurry...

Kyo and Tohru both looked up to see the hole going through both the 92nd and the 91st floors.

"I'm thinking it was that piece of metal you were trapped under that did it.." Yuki said, looking at Kyo.

Kyo met his gaze for a moment and looked away, "whatever...lets just get out of here..."

They all started crawling back to the Elevators before Tohru asked, "d-do you think the Elevators still work?"

Yuki stopped for a moment and looked back at her, "I highly doubt it..."

After a few minutes, the managed to get to the area where the Stairs were. Kyo looked up and saw It was Stairwell B. Yuki stood up and opened the door, coughing while he did. The toxics in the smoke would kill them if the didn't get out of it soon. Tohru went in, then waited for Yuki. He was now holding his side in pain, but he pushed himself on.

Tohru then realized something, "Where is Shigure-san?"

Yuki glanced up at her then looked to the ground, His hands on his knees. Tohru could tell his asthma was getting to him, though he still answered, "I saw him leave...he's already on his way down..."

"That jackass left us here?!" Kyo yelled.

"I think he thought we were dead..." Yuki said, glaring up at him.

"uh, guys...I think we should go..." Tohru said, hearing the cracking of the flames getting closer...

"she's right...lets get out of here..." Yuki said, starting down the stairs.

Tohru followed, carrying Kyo silently...she just wanted thing to be happy...why are things so hard to be that way?

**Time: 8:59 A.M.**

* * *

Rin and Haru were still climbing the stairs at this time. Now on floor 67, they stopped and took a break. Sitting down on the top of the step, the both stayed silent.

"Do you think they're alright?" Haru said, looking down at the floor.

Rin didn't answer...she couldn't know for sure...they were so high up...is it even possible that they had made it out alive? taking his hand she looked at him, "Look...I really can't make that call...but to be honest...the chances are slim..." She looked down again.

He looked over to her before wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close, "I know...I just wish it wouldn't have ever happened..."

Suddenly, a loud jet like noise was heard. Both of their hearts dropped at the sound of it and bent down covering themselves...unsure where or if the plane was going to hit. Then it happened, the tower shook. Both Rin and Haru looked around shocked for a moment.

**Time: 9:03 A.M**

"No way...that couldn't have been..." Rin started, but she was to shocked to finish.

Haru picked her up, "We're not dyeing in this! we're getting out of here now...!" He started down the stairs again.

Rin blinked, "wait! Haru! i think we're just paranoid..."

Haru stopped and put her down, "Paranoid? you saw that up there! this was no accident! Someone is attacking these Americans!"

Rin looked down, knowing what he was saying was more than likely true. "But...how do you know we were hit by a plane?"

Haru sighed and hugged her, "I don't...but do we really want to take any chances of losing out lives? There is so much we haven't done...haven't seen! I don't want us to die here..." he ran his hand down her side.

She blushed greatly, not sure how to respond. All she knew was he had a good point...so she nodded.

He let go of her and looked down, "Plus, if the other's are alive, we would never know if they made it our okay..."

"I know..." She looked down.

Both started down the stairs again, trying to think of something to talk about...other than the ongoing incident...

* * *

**A/N: ****I am so sorry I haven't updated! I've been so busy...I'll update alot faster now I promise! This chapter was more of a filler chapter, so it's on the shorter side...hopefully you guy's are not to mad at me...anyway! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter...until next time!**

**~ Tora Sohma**


	5. Separated

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

**A/N:** **Sorry it took me longer to update again . I've been really busy with school. You might notice this is at the beginning of the story. That's because I'm warning you that from here on out, it gets really dramatic. Does anyone die? Maybe, Maybe not, but you won't know if you don't keep reading...Thanks!**

* * *

**New's About the Daughter of the Cat and the Riceball stories:**

**I have taken them down because I have screwed up on them so bad, I can't fix it. So, I will be rewriting it asap! I hope you all will understand...I will rewrite the correctly. Most of my character's will not change...though the story line will be much, much different...so please don't pass it up! I hope you guys will keep reading it though...thank you, everyone...**

* * *

**Time: 8:55 a.m. (American time obviously...its night time in Japan right now)**

Arisa yawned a little. Looking over to the clock, she sat up quickly. "God dammit! I overslept again!" Throwing the covers off of her, she rushed to her closet. Grabbing her school uniform, she went into her bathroom and changed quickly. After she was done fixing her hair, and everything else, the phone rang. She stared at it for a moment...thinking it must be someone at the party. Walking over to it, she picked it up and answered, "Hello?" she hadn't bothered to look at the number.

"Arisa?" It was Hanajima.

"Hana? what are you doing! you're supposed to be at the party!" Arisa raised her voice at her, unsure of why she was calling.

Hana was crying on the other line, "The party was cancelled"

"Cancelled?" Arisa echoed. When she realized that her friend was crying, she grew worried. "Hey, it's okay...what happened?"

There was no answer on the other line.

"Hana? Answer me dammit!"

Still no answer, then she spoke. "I'll be over there as soon as possible..." And with that, Hana hung up.

Arisa removed the phone from her ear and looked at it shocked. 'What was her problem?' She thought to herself. Sighing some, she sat on the bed and reached for the remote to her television. She thought that TV might help clear her mind of all this. Clicking it on, she flipped through the channels. Suddenly, something caught her eye. Flipping back to the news station...she froze in shock. "No...n-no way...it can't be!"

Just then, Hana knocked on the door, "Arisa, it's me..."

Arisa never took her eyes off the TV, "C-come in..."

Hana opened the door slowly and entered, noticing her eyes were locked on the TV. "Did you find out?"

Arisa didn't answer, instead she just nodded. She was watching in horror at the live report about the plane crash at the World Trade Center in New York. At this certain time though, it was only the North Tower.

Hana looked down, "She told us that was where she was going...didn't she..."

Arisa nodded, she was fighting back tears. "Yea...her and the Sohma's..."

Both of them stayed silent for a moment...but a disturbing sound from the TV made them both look up in shock. The South Tower of the World Trade Center had just been hit by flight 175.

Arisa just shook her head and pushed herself off the bed. going to her closet, She pulled out several outfits.

Hana watched her, "What are you doing?"

Arisa turned at her, "I'm not just going to sit here and watch this happen! I'm going to America to find Tohru!"

Hana walked over to her, "Arisa..." She placed a hand on her friend's shoulder but Arisa just pushed it away.

"Look Hana...I can't stay here while Tohru is going through shock..."

Hana closed her eyes and looked down, "I know...it's just that-" She looked for gentil words, "What if...she isn't there when you get there...?"

Arisa slapped her in the face, "DON'T TALK LIKE THAT DAMMIT! HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

She had hit Hana so hard, it knocked her onto the floor. "I-I just don't know...the waves are telling me so much right now...it's so hard to tell if she's still there or not..."

Arisa looked down, "I'm sorry about that Hana...but I don't care, I'm still going..."

"But, how do you plan to get there...?"

Arisa paused for a moment...realizing she was right. They're not going to allow planes to go to America right now for sure. "I'll find some way...they're ain't no way in Hell I'm staying here, that's for sure..."

Hana pushed herself up, "I'm coming with you...We can travel on a boat...it might take a day or two...but it should get us there before any planes would..."

"Boat?" Arisa turned and looked at her, "How are we going to pull that off?"

"I know people..." Hana replied, emotionless.

Arisa just sighed, "Whatever...just get packed, we need to leave as soon as possible..."

Hana nodded, "I can get us a boat before the end of the night, Just wait for me to get back..." She started to walk to the door.

Arisa grabbed her arm, but kept her eyes on the ground, "Hey...I just have one question first..."

Hana just looked at her silently for a moment.

"Can you tell... if she's alive or not...?"

The question caught Hanajima off gaurd...she really hadn't tried to see if she could detect Tohru's electric waves...she was scared too...what if she tried and she didn't find it? "I'm not sure if I want too, Arisa..."

Arisa looked up and her, tears becoming visible. "Please Hana...I have to know..."

Hana froze...not intending to, she picked up Tohru's electric waves. he face went pale for a moment before she let out a breath of relief.

Arisa blinked, "Hana?"

"T-Tohru-kun...she's alive...she's with Yuki Sohma and Kyo Sohma...they're all in distress for some reason..."

"Do they know about what happened?!"

"I would assume so...why wouldn't they?" Hana looked her in the eyes, "But...I don't know why, but I promise you, something really bad is going to happen...I'm not sure what...but I know its might put Tohru in great danger..."

Arisa's eyes widened a bit, "Just get your things! let's go!"

Hana nodded, sliding the door open, "I'll meet you back her in 20 minutes..." And she left.

Arisa looked at the TV for a moment and quickly turned it off. She sat on the bed. Then, without warning, she grabbed her hair tightly and screamed out in a mixture of fear, stress, sadness, and many other feeling she was feeling at that moment. She started to cry...

'First Kyoko...Now I might lose Tohru too...how could I live without her? Never to see her smile again?' She flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, letting a few tears roll down her face...

After she was done, she finished packing...Hana came back shortly after and both friends made there ways to the docks to get the boat Hana and her family had set up for them...After they had talked with the captain, and they were out on the sea, Arisa walked to the edge of the railing and looked up at the clear, starry sky. "We're coming for you Tohru..."

**Time: 10:00 A.M. (American time) *note, this is just for Arisa and Hana at the moment...**

* * *

**Time: 9:03 A.M:**

Yuki coughed some.

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru turned and looked at him. "A-are you okay?"

Yuki nodded, "Yes Honda-san...don't worry about me..."

Kyo had changed back not so long ago and they had stopped while he quickly got dressed. Now they were on the 88th floor...though the fires and the smoke were still around them.

"How much longer until we get out of all this smoke?" Kyo said.

"I-I don't know..." Tohru coughed some herself...though she was more worried about Yuki because of his asthma problems...

Suddenly, the sound of a jet could be heard again. Fear shot through all of them, unsure where it was going to hit. Then they heard a crashing noise...and they knew then that it was the South Tower that was hit.

"No way! I-" Kyo started, but the North tower shifted some. When it did, A burning piece of debris separated them. Tohru and Yuki were standing on the lower side of it. Kyo, who was standing a few steps above them, was on the other side of it.

"KYO-KUN!" Tohru yelled out, flinging herself toward the flames.

The already weak Yuki grabbed her and held her back the best he could without transforming, "Honda-san! stop!"

Kyo coughed as some of the dust cleared up. His arm got burnt some more, but besides that he was fine. He got this sick feeling that the building wasn't going to last very long...he looked at the flames...though he could no longer see Yuki of Tohru, he called back to them. "I'm fine! Just get out of here! I'll find another way out! I promise! you guys can't stay here!"

Tohru was still fighting Yuki, "No! Kyo-kun! We have to stay together!"

Kyo didn't answer for a moment, "Just go, Okay? I don't want anything to happen to you..."

Tohru started to cry, "I-I don't want anything to happen to you either!"

Kyo didn't answer, though he remained standing there.

Tohru called out to him again, "KYO-KUN!"

He still didn't answer.

"Honda-san..." Yuki covered his mouth as he coughed again. "We have to get outta here...he'll be fine..."

Tohru looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I can't leave him! I-" She cut herself off...she was going to say she loved him...but how would Yuki feel about her saying that?

Yuki pushed her forward, "Just go!" he raised her voice at her. Then he turned back and looked at the flames, "I told him Karma was a bitch..." Then he focused back onto Tohru and getting her back to safety.

Kyo hadn't heard Yuki...though his words from that morning played in his mind. how was he going to get himself out of this one? He knew he wouldn't land on his feet if he jumped out the window here...he turned away and made his way back to the 88th floor...thinking maybe there was another stairwell...

Though when he got there, all he could see was smoke. He coughed alot and he dropped to the ground. "Dammit...! I'll never make it out of her!" He though about leaving Tohru alone though...he couldn't let that happen. Not if he could help it anyway.

Then he though about the promise he had made to Kyoko Honda all those years ago...he couldn't fail her mother...not after what he had done.

"Hey kiddo..." A faint, familiar voice rang in Kyo's ears.

His eye's widened, "Who said that?" He coughed again. 'If I don't get some fresh air soon...I'll inhale the toxic chemicals in the smoke and pass out...' He looked for the nearest light source and crawled over to it. He stood up as he reached the window and breathed in fresh air. The sirens below made him look down and he got very dizzy as he did. Everything below him was so small...

Suddenly, something flew beside him, causing him to jump and almost fall out the window. Lucky, he caught the edge of the window...but he saw what had flown pass him...it was a person who had jumped out of the building from above. Kyo turned away before he hit the ground...not wanting to watch. He swallowed hard...it's so bad up above them...people would rather jump to their death then remain up there...

"Kiddo...?" Kyo heard the voice again.

Kyo recognized the voice this time...and he wasn't sure what to think...It was Kyoko Honda...but why now? of all times! He had to find a way out of there...

"Listen to me...alright?"

Kyo turned around and started to crawl on the floor looking for a way out. 'I must be hearing things...I have inhaled this smoke after all...'

"Kyo...! Quit ignoring me...!" Kyoko yelled.

Kyo froze...she knew his name. He realized this was no imagination of his...this is real. But how? Kyoko was dead...Kyo witnessed it...Kyoko's last word to him...

"Where are you? you can't be here! it's not possible!"

"shut up Neko..." He voice echoed for a moment.'

Kyo's heart dropped..."H-How do you!-" He remembered how Tohru would always talk to her mom...he had heard her one night in the bedroom...She must of told her about the Sohma's...

"Tohru-chan, that's how..."

Kyo still didn't believe it, "Prove to me you're even here!" he honestly didn't belive that Kyoko herself had come to see him...not after what he had done...

Kyoko laughed a little, "I've been in front of you this whole time! just look up..."

Kyo slowly looked up...and to his surprise, her shadow was in the smoke. He went pale...this woman had been with them this whole time. "W-why am I the only one who can hear you?!" Kyo coughed again.

She shook her head, though it was because he was the "Don't worry about that...you have a promise to keep, and you can't keep it if you die here." Kyoko told him.

"Wait...you sai you didn't forgive me...so why are you helping me?" Kyo looked up at her shadow and studied it.

"It's called forgiveness Kyo...I've been allowed to understand your situation...though, I'm not happy with your choices...I see now just how important you really are..." her words echoed for a moment.

Kyo opened his mouth to reply, but he coughed again...he was spending way to much time just breathing in the smoke.

"Just follow me..." Kyoko's shadow started moving to another stairwell on the other side of the floor.

Kyo didn't argue...he had so many mixed feeling inside, he wasn't sure what to say anyway...He kept pushing himself forward to follow her...but it wasn't getting any easier...His breathing was getting worse, and they were not even halfway through the room...would he even make it out of there before transforming from stress?

* * *

**Time: 9:15 A.M:**

Yuki and Tohru both walked down the stairs...now on floor 80, they both were making their way down to the ground floor...Though Yuki was moving much faster than Tohru...She was still crying about losing Kyo...she wasn't sure if she would ever see him again...

"Honda-san?" Yuki turned to her again, "Come on...you need to move faster..."

"I-I can't..." She let tears fall to the ground. "I-I really don't want to leave Kyo-kun behind..."

Yuki rolled his eyes, "Honda-san...Kyo will be fine, he's finding another way out..."

"But what if he doesn't!" She raised her voice at him, causing some of the passing people to look at them.

Yuki just stayed silent and looked down, "You...love him...don't you?"

The question made Tohru jump...she wasn't sure what to tell him...

He studied her actions for a moment before looking down and opening his mouth, "Don't answer that...I already know the answer...I have for a long time..."

She looked up at him...she had never wanted to give someone a hug so bad in her life...

"but you know..." He continued, "Kyo would want you to make it out of here whither he makes or not..."

Tohru shook her head, "I know...but...I'm not leaving here without him..."

Yuki sighed, "You can't stay here..." He coughed. "It's unsafe and unhealthy..." he reached out for her hand, but she pulled it bad.

"no...I don't care...I can't lose him too..." She took a step back.

"Honda-san?!"

She took off back up the stairs...Yuki knew if he followed, he could have an asthma attack...but he couldn't just let her go up there alone...

"Yuki-kun?!"

Yuki turned around to see Shigure behind him. He was breathing heavily...as if he had just ran up the stairs. His suit was burnt from the crash and there was a tare on his left pant leg. It was obvious that he had been through the same hell as the rest of them...

"Shigure? What are you doing here?" Yuki asked in surprise.

"I heard your voice from the 78th floor...it sound as if you were yelling at Tohru-kun, but i don't see her..." Shigure looked around.

"She was here..." He looked at the stairs leading up. "But she took off after Kyo..." he coughed. "I have to go after her...!" He started to go up the stairs again but Shigure grabbed his shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere...your asthma could act up at any moment and Akito-san would kill me if I let you go back up there..."

"I can't let her go back alone...!" he coughed again.

"Yuki-kun, you'll transform if you go back up there...then what would you do?"

Yuki looked at him with a glare for a moment before looking back on the ground...he knew Shigure was right...if he followed, it would be suicide...

"I'm sure they'll both be fine...right now you should be more worried about getting yourself outta here..." Shigure started back down the steps again.

Yuki looked back up the stairs again...hoping Shigure was right...but he had a sick feeling inside that he wasn't...he glanced back at Shigure again then back up at the stairs and made his decision...ignoring Shigure, he took off up the stairs again, passing anyone in his way.

Shigure didn't realize it at first, but as soon as he did, he turned around, several people ran into him and he had to be careful about the woman workers in the stairwell. "Yuki-kun! I hope you know what you're doing up there!"

That was the last thing Yuki had heard before he was out of earshot of his cousin...

**Time: 9:20 A.M.**

* * *

Haru and Rin are now on floor 37...still making their way to the ground floor. They didn't bother speaking...it wasn't like there was nothing to talk about...it's just the words wouldn't come out...both felt sick...watching the people they passed, listening to what little news the other people knew...it was all so depressing...they just wanted it to be over so they could forget it ever happened...though they were beginning to worry this was never going to end...

* * *

**A/N:**** And so, that was Chapter 5...Im sorry I didn't say much about Rin and Haru...They won't be in the story too much for a chapter or two...but I hope you all enjoyed it...Thank you everyone...**


	6. A Helping Hand

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

**Time: 9:20 A.M. (American Time):**

* * *

Hatori was on his way to Akito's room to tell her of the news, The news of the American crisis. Normally, there would be no need to cause the head of the family troubles over such non-sense outside of their family, much less Japan. However, two members of the zodiac, plus the cat, were involved. So, Hatori got stuck with the burden of telling Akito about this tragedy.

As he neared the room, he began thinking of ways to tell their God...It was something he needed to be careful about. He knocked on the door once he got there. "Akito..?"

The cross-dressing female was sitting at her table alone with a cup of tea to her left. She was using the table to support her arm, which was supporting her head. Hearing the knock, her eyes locked onto the door. She recognized the man's voice right off the bat, "Come in Hatori."

Hatori slid the door open and saw Akito sitting at the table. Closing the door behind him, he light out a small, silent sigh. "We have a problem."

Akito lifted a brow. "A problem?" She shifted her position so that she was sitting up strait. "What are you talking about?"

He just remained standing there, "there has been a terrible tragedy in America." Hatori began, making little eye contact with Akito. "Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru-kun are all involved in it."

"Why am I just getting told?!" Akito gritted her teeth. She hadn't even been notified that they had left the country. "Were they planning on leaving me!?"

The dragon shook his head. "No. Shigure had some paperwork he needed to take care of. He had no intentions but to stay for a few days."

"Then what's this problem you're talking about?"

Hatori started to explain the situation going on with the World Trade Center and how the 3 Sohmas and Tohru were involved.

Akito, whom had never heard too much about the outside world, listened in complete shock. What could she do?

"Basically, I was sent here to tell you only because of the four involved in it all…" Hatori wrapped up what had told her.

"And just what do they expect me to do? I'm not a superhero." Akito said back. "If it's the zodiac they're worried about, why bother? If they die, the animals will be reincarnated again."

"No one can guarantee that, Akito. "

The young female glared at the doctor. It was true though, the curse was not, stable, as some said. Akito hated to admit it, but it was slowly falling apart.

"I'm Sorry Akito. I must leave." Hatori bowed and exited the room, leaving the God to absorb what she had been told.

It was not easy for any of the Sohmas to except. Kazuma had his worries about Kyo, Yuki had Ayame worried about him, and Shigure as well. Though, Akito felt more then any of them….all because of the 'bond' she had with the Zodiac. She couldn't help but wonder if this was the end of the everlasting banquet.

* * *

**Time: 9:25 A.M.**

* * *

Tohru was one floor below Kyo. It was the last floor she could get to before she was cut off by the spot where the three were separated. If she thought this out right, She could get to the other stairwell by cutting across this floor. The smoke wasn't as bad, and there was no fire as yet. She hope it wasn't too much worse on floor 88, the level Kyo was on. Though, sadly, it was actually much worse then she could realize.

She stopped for a moment, covering her mouth as she started to cough. When she finished, a noise, much like sobbing, caught her attention. It couldn't be could it…? That noise…It sounded like a child crying!

Tohru immediately started her search to find this noise… she had to make sure she wasn't leaving someone here all by themselves. Sure enough, Someone was here…A little boy with brown hair and hazel eyes… He looked to be about four or five years old.

He cowered away from Tohru when she came into his eyesight. "M-mommy…?"

Tohrus heart dropped. Was this little boy left behind by his own mother? And why was he here, in an office building? These questions would have to be answered later, it they were ever answered. "I'm sorry, I'm not your Mommy…but I can help you try to find her." She gave a small, welcoming smile to him and bent down to offer him a hand.

The kid looked at her, eyes filled with tears. He coughed a few times, "B-but! If I leave, My mommy might not find me when she comes back…"

"Your Mother left…she not here, no one is…" Tohru hated to sound mean, but she couldn't leave him here.

The child started crying, he was so scared and unsure of what was going on.

"Shhh….It's okay. Just come with me okay? Lets get you out of here… Maybe we can find your mother." She stood up and offered her hand again.

The young boy was still a little unsure. However, he did grab her hand and stood up. His face had a small smile on it as if to say thank you.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Kai."

Tohru thought that sounded like a Japanese name, but she didn't have time to play twenty questions with the boy.

Suddenly, Kai's little hazel eyes locked onto something in front of them and he hid behind Tohru.

"what's wrong…?" Tohru looked to see what he had saw, and she froze.

"Tohru?" It was Kyo…

"Kyo-kun…you're okay." Tohru was rather relived. She felt as if she could cry tears of joy and really just wanted to run up and hug him.

Kyo, however, was quite shocked to see her. "What are you doing here!?"

"I came back to find you…"

"I told you not to co-!" Suddenly, he had a coughing fit. He had been breathing the smoke so long, it was really start to get to him.

Kai peeked around Tohru and looked at him. "Y-your hair…it's a pretty color."

Both of the young adults looked at him, and once Kyo finished coughing and had caught his breath, he answered that. "'Pretty' is a strange way to put it."

Kai remained clinging to Tohru and stayed silent.

"Who is this?" Kyo said, looking at Tohru as he spoke.

"His name is Kai…His mom left him up here alone…"

Kyo studied the boy, and for some reason, he felt sympathy for him. Pushing it aside for the moment, he knew they needed to get out of there, and in a hurry. "Let's just all get out of here for now.. we can figure out all this later."

Tohru nodded agreeing with his words.

Kyo looked at Kai. "You tired?"

The boy nodded to him.

Kyo sighed a bit and picked him up, placing him on his shoulders. "Put your shirt over your nose and try to keep you head low." He wasn't so thrilled about having to carry the boy, not that he was heavy.

Kai looked like he was rather fascinated that someone lifted him up. Tohru caught a smile on his face before he covered it up like Kyo had told him.

She smiled, She was a little happier, helping someone else. Kyo impressed her as well…

All of them together now, they made their way to Stairwell B so they could get down to ground level.

Little did they know that Yuki was looking for them.

* * *

**Time: 9:30**

* * *

A/N: please R and R! I'm slowly updating I know . sorry guys for the wait! for the followers of Hungry for a Fruits Basket, I'm updating that next!


End file.
